Silinurl Luvt
Silinurl Luvt is a Dark Eldar trueborn Archon. He is the Lord of the Skewering Feather and its hosts. He is infamous throughout the Galaxy and Commorragh for his numerous exploits and adventures. Luvt is a member of the practically ruined House Luvt, a former great Noble House back in the days of the Eldar Empire and the early days of the Dark Kin. Constantly seeking to prove himself to Commorragh and the Universe, Luvt stalks the Galaxy with glorious purpose. History A Prince Is Born My Brother ... My Prince ... Myself ... A Prince In the Sky ... A Pirate Freshly Arrived. ... A Son Home Again ... A Raven For the Vultures ... Personality Luvt's moniker is well earned indeed, ostentatious and vainglorious to the point where his kin appear as modest nuns Luvt always seeking to prove himself the best Commorragh has ever seen, always willing to perform any dark act to gain the infamy he desires. Everything the Raven of Commorragh does is meant to draw attention to himself, and very rarely will Luvt ever attempt to be subtle unless it is absolutely required of him. Flamboyant outfits, roaring entrances, and even what could be called a small parade following the Lord of Ravens where ever he pleases. Luvt deeply enjoys the lovely tripartite arts of torture, murder, and pilfering even more so than even the model Dark Eldar. Where others of his kin would prefer to kill massive amounts of prey species in a short period of time, Luvt prefers to kill in small numbers with more horrifying plans for his victims. Mere physical torture isn't enough for Luvt. Luvt needs to break his toys until they are fully willing to bow down and accept him as their Lord and Master. His twisted compulsions and desires make the average of his kin look like the a pathetic servant of the Emperor's Children. Luvt has always had a taste for the "finer arts" of Eldar society, enjoying well made foods and arts. A majority of Luvt's private wealth goes to private artists, of various natures, to commission various things to appease Luvt's lust for the fine arts. As a entirely self-absorbed attention seeking person, Luvt takes his art very serious. Luvt spends his days posing for pictures and statues with his Incubus Retinue just to have more artwork in his gallery. Luvt sees art as a way of making oneself immortal, casting yourself within an inanimate object to go on further. Entire feuds have been born from Luvt being insulted by someone even criticizing his artwork. Uncaring above all else, like his Kin, Luvt only desires to keep himself above the filth and dirt that always seeks to bring him down. It's because of this uncaring nature and his witch-sight capabilities that caused Luvt to develop a god-complex. Silinurl Luvt has come to believe himself not among the Dark Eldar. He thinks of himself as God given flesh and power within the mortal realm. Owing to the fact that Luvt can see the true aura of the Dark Eldar around him, unless he suppresses his witch-sight, he thinks of them as stupid creatures that just seek to live up to the greatness that was the Eldar race before the fall. But even though Luvt thinks less of his species, he won't show what he truely thinks for he knows that to speak out against the Dark Eldar is to court death. Luvt's intellect has been compared to the greatest minds of the Eldar, such as Vect or Eldrad, but Luvt always denies these claims, though if he's just playing modest or not is unknown. His thousands of years of studies and intellectual thinking has made Luvt a valuable, if scheming, asset to some of the greater Archons. Although Luvt's knowledge lies deeply in the arts, his vast collection of studies spreads across thousands upon thousands of subjects such as Daemons, languages, tactical thinking, and languages to name a select few. Relations Appearance Like all Dark Eldar he is generally thinner and taller than lesser beings. Luvt has the typical "Eldar" appearance, of being flawless in appearance. His sea foam eyes glisten like the most glorious of pearls, sparkling with mischief and utterly spiteful. Luvt's hair is a dark black and is similar to the sleek feathers of a raven, long bangs hang in the Prince of Raven's eyes while the back of his hair spikes off in various directions behind his head, the rest of it hangs to the side framing his delicate face. Luvt's body is unblemished in all definitions having no scars, birthmarks, or similar deformities. Luvt's skin has been compared to the most perfect of marvel, being as faultless as alabaster, or as the most delicate of porcelain. With his features pointing more towards femininity than masculinity with a curvy figure, small nose, and high cheek bones Luvt could easily be mistaken for a female if it weren't for his lack of breasts. The Raven Lord's voice has been compared to the most glorious of Eldar singers, and with how quiet the Raven Lord speaks it forces one to silence themselves and lean in just to hear his captivating words. Despite his age, Luvt has remained physically young and doesn't appear older than a young adult. As per his transformation into a scourge, Luvt has had wings of the greatest quality surgically attached to his body and has his legs replaced with lithe avian replacements. The Lord of Ravens commonly drapes himself in regal battleplate of the highest quality. With a cloak of poison tipped feathers constantly twitching and flowing from his neck, and silk smooth battleplates hugging his figure. Deepest crimson, darkest onyx, and the most lustrous of golds are the colors the Raven Lord wears. Upon his head, when he isn't showing off his glorious appearance, the Raven Lord wears the mask of a mighty bird. Its razor sharp beak slicing downward with eyes of ruby red. Countless gems, feathers, and other decorative jewelry hang off the Raven Lord's armor finishing off the regal outfit. Skills Being an Dark Eldar, Luvt has all their "standard" traits. Lightning fast speed, increased strength and endurance, immortality, agility and various other things. But his physical traits go beyond that, his body has been severely modified by his most trusted and skilled Haemonculi. Luvt having underwent the transformation of a scourge, his speed and agility surpasses that of every non-scourge Dark Eldar and at his top speed can easily catch-up to any sort of vehicle. Because of the skill of Luvt's haemonculi he was able to obtain a rather high quality scourge transformation. Although having trained under various masters of various types of weaponry, Luvt focuses his combat abilities on the use of polearms such as Glaives and Guandaos. His skill with these types of weapons allow him to use them efficiently as either lances or swords, and he can easily distract and disarm his opponents with polearms. Although Luvt loves the use of his polearms, he can also be a deadly foe unarmed. Luvt's style of unarmed combat is based on the use of fast strikes in critical areas. He leads and dances around his opponents to lead them into positions where he can efficiently and effortlessly murder them brutally, and slowly. As a militant tactician, Luvt knows thousands of strategies and military tactics. Luvt is a thoughtful thinker, never wasting an opportunity or wasting a moment to turn the battlefield advantage to his favor. While not as much of a tactician compared to the great minds of Vect or Eldrad, Luvt is dangerous in his own right. Thanks to his naturally calculating mind, Luvt is fully capable of complex and compound thought processes that would take others years while only wasting but a second or two of his time. Though Luvt makes use heavy use of his physical and mental abilities, in his "arsenal" Luvt also has the ability to call upon prodigious amounts of psychic ability. As an Eldar Psyker, Luvt's power has only grown with his age and intellect. And even without the psychic protection of his runes, Luvt uses his sheer will to keep Daemons away from his soul and body which is desired for its immortal capabilities. Luvt doesn't even need gestures to toss Mon-Keigh and their pathetic toy vehicles like they are nothing but dust in the wind. He can launch blasts of eldritch flames that scorch and melt the very soul. Quotes By About Feel free to write your own! Category:Dark Eldar Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Vernichtung Category:Rogue Assassins Category:Dark Eldar